chantelisefandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies
= Slimes Slimes appear as round, jelly like monsters in various sizes. Slimes come in several colors; Green, Blue, Yellow, Red and Purple; with corresponding elements (excluding Purple). Their form of movement is to hop around in a semi-random direction towards Elise. Slimes perform 3 short hops before leaping towards the player, similar to Mushrooms. To avoid taking damage, have some patience and wait for the slimes to attack first. Slimes deal physical damage. Wearing shields will reduce damage dealt to Elise. Green Slime Green Slimes are Wind element. Do not target or attack. * Appearances: Plains, Terran Ruins, Zephryn Ruins: Summit * Drops: 10 Coins Blue Slime Blue Slimes are Water element. * Appearances: Terran Ruins, Aquan Ruins Yellow Slime Yellow Slimes are Earth element. * Appearances: Terran Ruins, Ignan Ruins Red Slime Red Slimes are Fire element * Appearances: Ignan Ruins Purple Slime Purple Slimes do not have an element. They have high physical and magical defenses. They do have an attack animation, but do not have an attack hitbox. * Appearances: * Drops: 10 Coin, 100 Coin, Thankful Statue, Golden Scale, Golden Pedestal, Hawk Statue. Treasures have a rare chance to drop from purple slimes. Only one treasure can drop from a single purple slime. Giant Slime Giant Slimes have a 2 part cycle. They first hop around 3 times spawning small blue slimes. Soon after, they then hop 3 more time before jumping towards Elise, slaming the ground with enough force to shake the screen, if not the building. * Appearances: Sealed Palace, * Drops: Egged Toast Slime Spawn If anyone can find the real name, that would be awesome = Worms/Bugs Worms/Bugs appear as large, yellow and green, chubby insects (seriously they're enormous). Their first appearance is in Path to the Ruins(1-1) of Terran Ruins. Unlike other enemies, worms only appear in one color, have two different attack behaviours, and are earth element. In some cases, they can spawn in large numbers; most noticeable in Path to the Ruins(1-1) and Cave (1-5) in Terran Ruins, and can easily chain attacks if caught off guard. Worms have a physical and magical behaviour. Their physical attack rolls towards Elise, while the magical attack puffs out a pink mist. Physical Worms Melee attacks begin once every 3 seconds. When worms attack, they perform a fairly quick roll that travel a fair distance and lasts for a full second. Throughout the roll animation, the hitbox is active. It is possible to take damage by moving into the roll even when the worm is at the edge of the spawn circle and can no longer travel forwards. They do however have a 2 second window to safely attack after they finish rolling. Wearing shield will reduce damage dealt to Elise. Magical Worms Ranged attacks begin once every second (maybe 1.2 seconds). When worms attack, they release a trail of pink mist that slowly drifts towards the players initial position. The mist attack lingers for about 1 second. Due to Elise's fast recovery time, it is possible to be damaged by the same mist several times. Magic Worms move slowly compared to physical slimes. Wearing charms will reduce damage dealt to Elise. * Appearances: '''Everythere * '''Drops: Changes from dungeon to dungeon Eyebats Eyebats appear as floating eyeballs with wings in various colors. Their first appearance is in Grand Staircase(1-3) of Terran Ruins. Eyebats come in several colors, yellow, red, blue, and green, with corresponding elements. Eyebats are flying enemies. Even though the eyebats are flying enemies, Elise can still run into them, but cannot hit them with horizontal sword attacks. Only by performing an overhead attack or the use of magic can deal damage. Eyebat attacks are magical, ranged, and aim downwards at a 45-degrees(needs confirmation) downwards towards Elise's initial position regardless of height. Eyebats attack once every 4 seconds, firing 1 ring every 0.20-0.33 seconds for 1 second, creating 3-5 rings depending on the ruin. Each ring becomes larger as it progressively travels outwards. Similarly to magical worms, is it possible to take several instances of damage from one attack. It is possible to damage eyebats while they are in the middle of an attack. This will immediately stop the attack animation, preventing any unfired rings from appearing. Eyebats deal magic damage. Wearing charms will reduce damage dealt to Elise. Yellow Eyebat Yellow Eyebats are Earth element. Red Eyebat Red Eyebats are Fire element. Blue Eyebat Blue Eyebats are Water element. Green Eyebat Green Eyebats are Wind element. Giant Eyebat Skeletons Skeletons are white, humanoid skeletal structures, that carry swords. Their first appearance is in Hall(1-4) of Terran Ruins. Skeletons only appear in white and are earth element. If skeletons are defeated with physical, non-elemental damage, they will collapse and shortly rise with full health. Skeletons must be defeated with magic, or an equipped element crystal. When skeletons attack one every 3 seconds(needs confirmations). They swing their sword overhead while charge towards Elise. Only the swinging animation deals damage. Seeing how skeletons cannot be defeated unless they are finished off with an elemental attack, they make for a good source of gems. Clearing the area of other enemies before farming will create a saver environment that will allow Elise to collect gems. The gems that drop the skeletons are random and may take some time to find the desired gems. If there are too many gems on the floor, the oldest gem will de-spawn. Skeletons deal physical damage. Wearing shields will reduce damage dealt to Elise. Skeleton in Hall(1-4) There is a unique skeleton in Hall(1-4) of Terran Ruins that jumps around 3 times before attacking. Giant Skeleton Mushrooms Mushrooms are short, chibi-umbrella like enemies with a yellow stalk/stem, paired with a matching cap and tail color of red or purple. Their stalk/stem has a cute little face that blushes. They will top around in a semi-random direction towards Elise. When mushrooms attack, thet leap towards Elise, similar to slimes. They attack faster than slimes and tend to immediately attack after they land if Elise is within range. When mushrooms are alone, they aren't much of a threat. However, in large numbers they can stack on top of one another and release a constant stream of attacks. If Elise isn't careful, she can run into one of the many attacking mushrooms. In this situation it is best to be safe and use magic at a distance. It is possible to take little to no damage with well timed sword swing, but with the inconstant movement and limited range it may not be possible to damage all of the mushrooms at the same time. Mushrooms deal physical damage. Wearing shield will reduce damage dealt to Elise. Red Mushroom Red Mushrooms are Earth element. Purple Mushroom Purple Mushrooms are Fire element. * Appearances: 'Ignan Ruins, Familiar Forest Shellshrooms '''Shellshrooms '''appear as red shelled enemies with either a yellow or purple body. They are immobile enemies that protect themselves from physical attacks if Elise it near. When shielded the body is not visible. Shellshrooms attack once every 3-4 seconds firing a hammerball (a metal sphere) towards Elise in an arc. If Elise is too close to the shellshroom they hide in their shells. When shellshrooms attack, they open their shells up for a brief moment. Elise can circle the shellshroom until it attacks to dodge their attack and get several physical hits in. With a well timed swing, Elise can damage a shellshroom before it shoots a hammerball. Magic is the easiest method of dealing this these enemies. If you run out of gems you can look for green gems in tall grass, barrels for blue gems, and trees for yellow gems. Red, green, and blue gems can be use individually or combined to deal with protected shellshrooms. Two yellow gems provides Armor that reduces damage taken and removes flinching. Armor will prevent Elise from getting knocked back, allowing her to take a hit before physically attacking the shellshroom. ''Shellshrooms deal physical damage. Wearing shields will reduce damage dealt to Elise. Yellow Shellshrooms Yellow Shellshrooms are Earth element. Purple Shellshrooms Purple Shellshrooms are Fire element. * 'Appearances: ' Bombs '''Bombs are spherical floating explosives with a seriously angry face. Bombs bob up and down slowing drifting towards Elise. Bombs appear in red, blue and green with corresponding elements. Bombs attack by coating themselves in their element and charging head first into their enemies. This attack deals physical-element damage. Defeating leads to explosive results. The explosion deals physical damage. The best course of action is to whittle down their health before using magic. Red, blue and green gems can safely finish off a bomb at a distance, while two yellow gems will buff Elise with Armor reducing the impact of the explosion. Despite having an explosion, they do not injure other nearby enemies. Bombs charge and explosion are physical damage. Wearing shields will reduce damage dealt to Elise. Fire Bomb Water Bomb Wind Bomb Giant Bombs * Appearances: Ignan Ruins, Aquan Ruins, Zephyran Ruins, Sealed Palace. Knights Knights are tall, sword and shield wielding soldiers wearing a full suits of armor. Their armor prevent harm from all forms of magic, and their large shield protects them from Elise's sword from the front. Knight do not spawn in groups and can easily be dealt with alone. However, do not underestimate their abilities. When other monsters are present, targeting the knights first may lead Elise prone to attacks from other enemies. Their swords are more than decoration. Their swinging animation is harmless, their shock wave like slashes do a decent amout of damage. They have 2 types of attacks based on Elise's distance. When near, they create an "X" shaped cross wave that shoots outwards. is is possible to jump over this attack, but it is much easier to take a few steps to one side to completely avoid taking damage. At a distance, knights fire 3 horizontal slashes with a single swing (impressive). These slashes are horizontal and fan out similar to a green support gem (see Magic). This attack travels very far and it is possible to run into it long after the knight swings its sword. It is possible to jump over these projectiles, as their hit-boxes are flat. If you're not too confident then taking a few steps to the side will allow Elise to stand in between two projectiles. Monsters always face the target until they attack. Knight have a large shield protecting them from any attacks from the front, making them slightly more difficult. Knights guard against all offensive magical attacks. The only method of attack is to hit them from the sides or from behind. Standing near a knight will make them use their cross attack. Quickly run around and hack at their armor. However, there is a much easier way to deal with them. Is it possible to attack knights back while standing in the front. This method of attack is referred to as "Angles Dead Angles" as the attack is unblockable unless the knight turns or is knocked back. Dead Angle is when you jump towards the knight, tap back on the controls to face away, and land in front of the knight. The knights shield prevents attack going towards the shield. However, by standing next to a knight, facing the same direction, Elise's attacks are able to ignore the knight's shield. From here you can perform single sword swings effectively stun-locking. Knights deal physical damage. Wearing shields will reduce damage dealt to Elise. Grey Knight Gold Knight * Appearances: Ignan Ruins, Zephryan Ruins, Sealed Palace. Ghosts Ghosts are robe wearing spirits, with hidden faces, yellow glowing eyes and a red mouth bearing a pair of fangs. Once they spawn on screen, they quickly become translucent. During their translucency, they do not have a hitbox and will float around in a random direction around Elise. Their invulnerability only lasts until they begin their attack. Ghosts will raise one arm, and float close to the ground before throwing a fireball at Elise. Ghosts float closer the the ground before attacking. The first frame that they begin to materialize to solid is when they are vulnerable. Ghosts begin to throw a fireball once they appear opaque/solid. There is some time after the fireball is thrown to attack the the ghost. Once a ghost takes damage, it will quickly shoot upwards similar to jellyfish. This makes it difficult to perform a physical attack before it phases out. Ghosts do not throw fireballs if they are interrupted. Ghosts take roughly 0.5 second to phase in and out, with a fireball animation roughly 0.8 of a second. If there is magic at your disposal, Elise can perform a jump attack, and cast ranged magic while the ghost is high up. With proper timing, Elise can land a jump attack on a ghost before it attacks, have it float back down, and land a second jump attack before the ghost has enough time to become invulnerable. Ghost deal magical damage. Wearing charms will reduce damage dealt to Elise. Black Ghost Black Ghosts are Fire element. Purple Ghost Purple Ghosts are Fire element. Yellow Ghost Yellow Ghosts are Earth element. * Appearances: Ignan Ruins, Zephryan Ruins, Sealed Palace. Fish Fish Fish are evil. They appear in several colors with corresponding elements. Fish spawn in groups making them difficult to encounter without taking damage. Fish can only attack when their mouths are open. Each fish behaves differently and will be described below. Red, Yellow, and Green fish deal physical damage. Blue fish deal magical damage Red Fish Red Fish are the most aggressive of all fish. They leap towards Elise and swim away, making them difficult to chase in water. Keep some distance and allow them to attack. Quickly dodge their attack, or allow them to land in front of Else before launching a counter attack. Fish do no spawn alone, being greedy may lead to unnecessary injuries. Red Fish are Fire element. However they do swim in water. Red Fish deal physical damage. Wearing shield will reduce damage dealt to Elise. Yellow Fish Yellow Fish are not as aggressive as red fish, but their attacks hit just as hard. When attacking, they charge towards Elise. It is possible to jump over their attacks. If the yellow fish lands a hit, there is a chance that Elise may be effected paralysis. Being effected my paralysis while several enemies are nearby can be lethal. It is recommended to stay back until the effect wears off. Yellow Fish are Wind element. Yellow Fish deal physical damage. Wearing shield will reduce damage dealt to Elise. Blue Fish Blue fish are more on the playful side. They swim around in a random direction. When they attack, they blow bubbles that shoot out in a cone. Blue fish do not have an interest in Elise. Whatever their last movement direction was, will be their attack direction. Attack blue fish from behind or the sides. Do be careful not to walk in, or slide into the bubbles. Blue Fish are Water element. Blue Fish deal magical damage. Wearing charms will reduce damage dealt to Elise. Green Fish Green fish swim in a random direction occasionally opening their mouth. Similar to blue fish, greed fish do not and an interest in Elise. Unlike other fish, they do not have a unique attack animation, they only attack when their mouths are open. It may be difficult it attack green fish as their movements are irrational. It is fairly common for individuals to walk into the attack. The only advice is to use Armor (2 yellow gems), or slowing move towards them while attacking. For the bold, it is faster to jump attack these fish. Green Fish are Wind element. Green Fish deal physical damage. Wearing shield will reduce damage dealt to Elise. * Appearances: Aquan Ruins, Zephryan Ruins, Sealed Palace. Jellyfish Jellyfish are slow, free floating jelly like creatures, with 2 tentacles longer than the others. They do not drift towards Elise, but do not attack. If Elise is too close to jellyfish, they defensively sting for a fair about of damage, and may apply paralysis. When jellyfish are damaged, they shoot upwards and slowly float back down similar to ghosts. If Elise is distracted, the jellyfish can land near or on her, dealing damage. The best method to deal with this enemy is to slowly walk towards them and attack. If they are still causing trouble, it is possible to run away until they reach the edge of the spawn circle, or use the gems that are dropped to keep your distance. Jellyfish have a fairly high gem drop rate. Take caution when farming gems. Getting close to a jellyfish can be harmful. Wear a shield to reduce damage, and be prepared when several are nearby. Taking off gloves and wearing a couple of shield is a fast, easy, and fairly safe method to farm gems for the next area. J''ellyfish deal physical damage. Wearing shield will reduce damage dealt to Elise.. '''Appearances': Aquan Ruins, Sealed Palace. Bosses Bosses Terran Golem - Deepest Cavern - Terran Ruin Volcanicrab - Mural Room - Ignan Ruin Electrojelly - Guardian of the Ruins - Aquan Ruin Aeolian Wyvern - Mountain Summit - Zephyran Ruins The Forgotten Archdevil - The Showdown / The Last Battle - Sealed Palace Could use some assistance with boss images. It's a bit difficult and may require Photoshop. - Enasper